


And Two Becomes Three

by Pumpkaboos



Series: Taking things slow [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Communication, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Mentions of public sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkaboos/pseuds/Pumpkaboos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam discovers that he's polyamorous and wants to slowly develop relationships with his friends. After a discussion with Bruce, they both decide to bring Lawrence into their relationship first. </p>
<p>Lawrence is more than happy to join them</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Two Becomes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is all filth. Enjoy

Adam was having a great time with Bruce. Their relationship was amazing, incredible, and Adam was so happy. 

The problem was, he knew he could be happier.

He thought it wasn't healthy at first, having feelings for his other friends even though he was with Bruce. Adam loved Bruce, more than anything in the world, but he also felt that way about his friends. It was hard sometimes, because he felt so _guilty_ for these feelings he had for them. He knew Bruce was a pretty open guy, but he had no idea how to tell him that he was in love with his other friends. 

He was at the office one day, picking at his food. Bruce had gone out to lunch with James and Elyse, since Adam brought some thing from home that day. He stayed at the office, sitting at his desk and staring blankly at the screen as he picked at his food. He couldn't stop thinking about it, he didn't know what to tell Bruce either. The whole situation made him feel so nervous, so _weird_.

Adam was told his whole life that you find a person to settle down with. One. And if you didn't, it was considered cheating. He couldn't help his feelings.

Bruce was someone that helped make him feel _whole_ , but his friends did that too. He noticed little things about them that he loved. He loved Peake's quiet and gentle personality, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He loved Jame's loud mouth and humor, the way his smile could light up a room; the way he almost _demanded_ attention. He loved Elyse's sense of humor, how she could always make him laugh; he loved her kindness. Adam loved Lawrence a lot, how they could stay up late talking about anything, how Lawrence could always make him laugh.

Adam loved them all so much. He couldn't help the empty feeling he felt when he thought about Spoole and Joel. He missed them a lot, and it was hard. He missed when Spoole would come in late and the guys would make fun of him. He missed the way his voice would crack when he spoke or laughed, he missed his company the most. When they would play video games together and get drunk. He felt sad, it had been so long since he saw Spoole, but he knew that he was happier where he was. 

He loved him too.

And there was Joel. Sweet, sophisticated Joel, always acting a little too flamboyant for his own good. He missed how he always played it up to the camera. He missed his smile, those absolutely _Joel_ things about him. His curly hair, his smile, how he always smelled like good cologne and drank a little too much when they would go out. He missed seeing him in the morning, how he was always grumpy until his first cup of coffee woke him up. Even though he was still there, he missed his general presence in the office. Adam loved Joel too.

Sometimes the fact that they were gone really got to him.

Adam was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and looked up at Lawrence.

"Hey man, you okay? You're not really eating your food..." He commented, watching Adam with his hand still on his shoulder. 

Adam nodded, "yeah, yeah I'm alright. Just thinking. " he replied, giving him a small smile before looking back at his glaring computer screen. 

"Well yeah." Lawrence said, chuckling as he sat in the chair next to him. "I can see that, but seriously, what's bothering you? You've been kind of doing this a lot lately." He replied, leaning back in the chair and watching Adam.

Adam sighed, "do you ever miss them?" He asked Lawrence quietly. He shouldn't have brought it up, but he couldn't help it. Bruce wasn't there to talk, and he needed _someone_. Lawrence was always his go to person for that when Bruce wasn't available. Lawrence understood him.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. Lawrence knew who Adam was referring to. "I miss them a lot... Granted, I really like all of the new people we hired. They're great, but I miss what we used to be. You know, back at IG." He replied, "the original crew." 

Adam sighed and picked at his food, looking down at it. "Yeah, that's how I feel too..." He replied, "I never thought we would ever separate, you know? We've all been together for so long... I don't know, I guess sometimes it just gets to me." He replied quietly. 

Lawrence patted his shoulder again, trying to comfort Adam in some way. "I know, but we still talk to them. They're with us, they're just not here with us right now." He said gently, "maybe we can get Joel to hang out with us Friday night. How's that sound?" He asked Adam, smiling at him.

Adam smiled at him, "yeah, okay we can do that. It's been awhile since we've all gone out together." He replied and looked over at Lawrence. "Thanks Lawrence," he said quietly. 

Lawrence smiled and nodded, "no problem man," he said and got up, patting his shoulder again before he went back to his own desk to get some editing done. 

Adam went back to staring at his food, taking a few bites before putting it away. Lawrence always made him feel good, similar to how Bruce made him feel .

He had to talk to Bruce about this.

\-----

 

Adam spent a few hours on the computer between work, looking into different terms and trying to explore how he felt. He found out That how he felt was more common than he thought. That already made him feel more relieved. /polyamory/: being in a relationship with multiple committed people or being able to have serious relationships with more than one person. 

Adam was so happy that there was a term for how he felt. He was feeling so guilty for being attracted to his coworkers, wanting relationships with them as well. He was ready to tell Bruce, but he just didn't know how to bring it up, even after all the research. 

Bruce ended up staying late at work that night, insisting that Adam go home and not wait for him. Adam loved Bruce, but he didn't want to stay. He wanted to go home and eat, and he was grateful that Bruce was okay with that.

He went home that night, heating up something for dinner and sitting on the couch until Bruce came home a few hours later. Adam meanwhile, was half asleep on the couch by then. 

Bruce came in and smiled at Adam, going over to the couch and kissing his cheek. He put the blanket over his shoulders more, sighing quietly. 

"You're home," Adam croaked, voice filled with sleep as he looked up at Bruce. He rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn.

Bruce chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm home." He replied gently, "you didn't have to try to stay up for me, you know." He said, then kissed Adam's cheek when he sat up.

"I know," Adam said, "but I wanted to talk to you about something..." He said, "let me get you some left overs first." He mumbled and rubbed his face, then started to stand up. 

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and got up, lightly pushing Adam back onto the couch. "I can get it," he said and smiled, "but thanks." He said and kissed his hair. "I'll heat that up and then we can talk, okay ?" He asked as he looked down at Adam.

Adam smiled sleepily and watched him go into the kitchen. "Okay," he replied. He was hoping Bruce would take this well. He was cool with the pet play thing, and all of the other kinks he was into, so hopefully this was okay with him.

But this wasn't just a kink, it was a big commitment that would take a lot of work, he knew that. 

The microwave beeped, bringing Adam out of his thoughts. He looked up and smiled at Bruce, who was walking back to the couch. Bruce sat next to him and kissed his cheek, then took a bite of food. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked through a mouthful of food,turning the tv down a little. 

Adam sighed, "uh... I don't know how to start this off, just promise to have an open mind to it, okay?" He replied, starting to feel unsure about this whole thing. Maybe he should just come up with something else to talk about, like a work thing, or getting a pet.

"Is it a threesome?" Bruce asked, "because I know I've been kind of bringing that up a lot in our play... Getting other people involved and stuff... And I don't think it's weird or anything." He replied.

Adam was shocked, that was actually close to his thing. Kind of.

"I mean, you're actually not that far off from what I was going to bring up? But I think I'm polyamorous..." He said quietly.

Bruce hummed, taking another bite of food. "Like, adding more people to our relationship?" He asked, "who else do you like?" He asked curiously. Bruce could tell that Adam was having a difficult time with talking about this. He tried to be casual about it.

Adam nodded his head. "Yeah, like adding more people to our relationship." He replied, glancing away because he really couldn't look at Bruce right now. "I like a lot of people." He stuttered, "I love you, I love you so much but I think I also love the people we work with." He said, "our friends..." 

Bruce wasn't at all shocked. "Honestly, I kind of love them too. In a way where I want to be more than just friends." He admitted, "I never thought you would be cool with that so I never really brought it up." He said as he ate more of his food.

"Holy shit," Adam replied, smile growing on his face. "Seriously? You feel that way too? I didn't tell you because I felt guilty about it... I didn't want you to think I wanted to cheat on you or anything, but this is great!" He replied, hugging him and almost knocking the bowl of food out of Bruce's hands.

"Whoa, watch out." Bruce said and set the food on the table, then hugged his boyfriend. He smiled, "but yeah, seriously. Don't feel guilty about that, okay? Because I know you would never sneak around behind my back." He said and kissed his cheek. "I think I want this to happen." He said.

Adam nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, but it's a lot of work. It's going to take time, and we need to communicate with each other ." He said, "a lot of communication... I know you can get jealous ." He said, pulling away from the hug.

"We should probably take baby steps with this, like we did with the other stuff." Bruce said, "maybe one at a time... Who do you want to join us first? I mean, if they want to be part of this, that is." He replied.

Adam sighed and thought about it for a moment. "I love them all, but I'm really close with Lawrence." He said softly. "I know you are too. We've all known each other for so long. And he's bi," he continued. "So that helps." He replied.

Bruce hummed in thought. "Yeah, Lawrence is a good guy. Either him or Matt Peake." He said.

"Matt is a good choice too, but I don't want him to feel overwhelmed or weird about it." Adam replied, sighing as he thought about it. "Let's go with Lawrence, I think he would be easier to convince to try this out." He replied, "I mean, we already send each other gay porn and I accidentally sent him a dick pic once and he didn't hate me for it. Nothing got weird between us after that either."

Bruce laughed, "oh my god kovic, I forgot about that." He said. "Maybe he will be cooler with this. He's already seen your Dick, as far as I'm concerned he's probably the best choice right now, until we can all get a hang of how to do this." He said.

Adam smiled, "okay. Agreed, want to talk to him tomorrow?" He asked Bruce and looked at him.

"Yeah, maybe you should talk to him privately about it, see if he's interested or not. If he is, then we can all go out to dinner. Make it a date." Bruce said and smiled.

Adam smiled, "okay, I will. But seriously, whos going to pay for that? Three dudes going on a date. We're all going to fight over the check." He chuckled, smiling wider. 

Bruce smiled and kissed his nose. "Don't worry baby, daddy will take care of it." He said.

"Oh god Bruce it's too late for the daddy thing, I'm going to bed." Adam said and stood up, going to the bedroom. "Night," he said and waved as he went into the bedroom.

Bruce chuckled and watched him go, "okay baby, I'll come to bed in an hour." He replied. "Love you."

"Love you too Bruce." Adam said from the bedroom as he collapsed onto the bed.

\----

It was the next day, and Adam felt like a wreck. His anxiety about the Lawrence thing was rearing its ugly head. Not today, he had to do this. He had to act confident, and if it didn't work it wasn't the end of the world. They were both adults that have been through a lot of shit together. 

So what if it didn't work? Lawrence would still be his friend.

Even though he knew that was true, Adam still felt bad. Part of him thought that Lawrence would quit and leave him too, of that he would tell the others and they would all be disgusted. He knew it wouldn't happen. That would /never/ happen. But Adam was perpetually scared of almost everything, especially interactions that were out of the ordinary.

Especially love confessions.

Lawrence saw Adam with his head on his desk. Yeah, it was a little early, but Adam only did that when he was having some sort of crisis. He was used to this by now, how Adam was. He didn't mind it, had honestly wanted to do anything he could to help Adam through these kinds of things. 

He walked over to Adam's desk. "Hey buddy," he said, "you having another crisis?" He asked, petting Adam's shoulder gently. 

Adam jumped, "Jesus Lawrence I didn't even know you were here." He said, sitting up quickly. "Uh, I'm okay. How are you doing?" He asked Lawrence, shifting a little in his chair. 

"I'm alright, trying to wake up." He said and smiled, chuckling softly. "But seriously, what's up?" He asked. "Do you need to get back on your meds again?" He asked him quietly and sat next to him.

"Meds?" Adam asked, "I've been on my meds, and no that's not it my meds are fine." He muttered, "but, I did want to talk to you before everyone else gets here." He said, looking around the office. The only other person there right now was Bruce, thank god. 

"Yeah? I'm not getting fired right?" Lawrence asked.

"Yeah, totally. HR saw all of the porn gifs we've been sending each other." He deadpanned, "they also don't like the anime porn games you play on our channel." He continued.

"Wow, about time they called me out on all the porn." Lawrence laughed and rolled his eyes. "But no, seriously what is it?"

Adam sighed and bit his lip nervously, "well.. .you know how Bruce and me are a thing?" He asked, putting his hands together in his lap.

"Yeah? It's kind of hard to not see that you're a thing. Oh shit, you didn't break up did you?" He asked.

"No! No we didn't break up," Adam replied, "we were actually wondering if you wanted to join us..." He muttered, cheeks heating up as his heart thudded anxiously in his chest .

"Oh, like a threesome?" Lawrence responded and made a face. "I mean, yeah I'm interested in that, that would b-"

"No!" Adam interrupted. "I mean, yeah, kind of. Not really, it's more involved than that." He said.

"Oh, you want to be in a polyamorous relationship with me?" Lawrence replied. 

Adam sighed, "was I the only one that didn't know that term until recently?" He asked himself. "But yeah, we both want to date you, take you to dinner and hang out outside of work." He said, "we want to take it slow, but we're both interested." He said, making a face and glancing away. "Sorry, I'm not really good at this kind of stuff..." He muttered.

Lawrence was surprised by the turn of events. "Wow, really? Yeah, I'd totally be into that." He said, "and I agree, I think we would have to take this slow." He said.

"Be prepared for a lot of talking," Adam said, "because we need to make sure this works out for everyone. We need to be a tricycle, no one should feel like a third wheel. See? Because, tricycles have three wheels and work... Okay, bad joke, but you get it." Adam groaned.

Lawrence chuckled, "wow, a love confession and a shitty joke? You sure do know how to woo a girl." He replied and smiled. "But yeah, let's try it. Dinner tonight at eight?" He asked.

Adam nodded, "yeah, eight sounds good." He replied, smiling a little and trying to ignore how his stomach churned and how his heart was still thudding out of his rib cage. "And can we try to keep this quiet for awhile? Just in case this doesn't work out..." He muttered.

 

Lawrence smiled and nodded, "of course." He replied and got up, "I do hope this works out. I really like you, Kovic. I have for awhile." He said.

Adam swallowed and nodded his head. "Me too." He replied.

\----

Their first few dates together went well, and honestly nothing felt different. Lawrence was still easy to talk to and hang out with, maybe even more so now that they were a thing. Bruce was even doing well with it, he hadn't seemed to get jealous at all whenever Lawrence sat close to him or touched him. If anything, Bruce was embracing it. 

Bruce liked seeing Adam happy, liked seeing Lawrence happy too. They all meshed well together, and even when Adam wanted to go hang out with Lawrence alone, Bruce was never upset about it. It was nice seeing Adam so happy. Bruce knew Adam was still nervous about this, nervous about messing this up, but things were going so well for them.

Adam was laying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling as Bruce kissed his shoulder. "What's bugging you, baby?" He asked against his boyfriend's skin, cuddling closer to him and nuzzling into his neck.

Adam sighed, "I think I want to take it further with Lawrence," he said. "I'm just not sure how to do that... I think the two of you at once might be a little overwhelming for me." He replied, running a hand through Bruce's hair and kissing his forehead. "What do you think?" He asked.

Bruce hummed and kissed over his shoulder, then up his neck and kissed his cheek a few times. "I don't know... You've only kissed him a few times and it's never been anything extreme. I know I haven't gotten that far with him either." He replied, "maybe we can just invite him over one night and just see where it takes us? It could stop at making out, or maybe it could go further. We're all adults here, and we can stop if anything ever becomes too much, you know." He said and kissed Adam's lips gently. "Come on, let's get some sleep, okay?" He said. "Let's talk in the morning when we're both more coherent." 

Adam chuckled quietly, "the morning? We aren't coherent until eleven, and that's on a good day." He replied and kissed Bruce softly. "But yeah, sleep sounds nice." He muttered, kissing him again before pulling away and curling up on his side.

Bruce smiled and snuggled up behind his sleeping boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing the back of his neck. "Love you," he muttered.

"Love you too." 

\-----

Their next date night went great. They went out for pizza and beer, Adam was pleasantly buzzed but definitely not drunk yet. He leaned against Lawrence as Bruce opened up the door to their apartment. They were all happy, smiles on their faces and laughing softly.

Bruce lead them inside, and Adam kicked off his shoes and sat down on the couch, waiting for his boyfriends to join him.

Lawrence walked over and Adam smiled, making grabby hands at him and chuckling. "Come on, sit with me," he said.

Lawrence chuckled and sat down next to him on the couch, kissing his cheek. "I think someone's a little drunk." He said as Bruce walked over and sat down with them. 

Bruce watched Adam make a face and laughed quietly. He ran a hand through Adam's hair and smiled, "maybe a little, but he's definitely not that bad. We've seen him when he's shit faced and the happiness leaves his eyes when he drinks too much." He said.

Adam hummed, "yeah come on guys, I'm not that drunk. A little tipsy," he replied and leaned against Bruce, moving his hand to take Lawrence's. Adam always got really affectionate and touchy, even when he just had a little bit to drink.

Lawrence chuckled, "yeah, I can tell you're not that far gone. Usually you start falling asleep when you drink too much." He replied and smiled, squeezing Adam's hand lightly and kissing his cheek. Lawrence was really enjoying the thing he had with Bruce and Adam. 

It felt so _normal_ being together like this. Bruce and Lawrence on the couch with Adam sandwiched between them. It was like they had been doing this all along. It was nice, feeling like along nothing had changed, just another added dynamic to their relationship.

After an hour of TV, Adam was feeling a little frisky. The alcohol felt like it had worn off a little, and he was still leaning against Bruce. He kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear.

"I think I want some attention..." He muttered against his ear. "From both of you," he said quietly so Lawrence couldn't hear it yet.

Bruce hummed and moved a hand to his thigh, then looked at Adam before pulling him into a kiss, moving a hand to his hair.

Lawrence looked over at them, eyes widening a little behind his glasses. "U-uh... Should I go?" He asked when he saw them kiss. He wasn't sure how far he could go with them just yet, and he wanted to know if him being involved was off limits or not. 

Bruce was the one that spoke up first after their kiss. "No, we want you to stay." He replied, looking over at Lawrence as Adam looked between the two of them, still pressed against Bruce. 

"Is that okay?" Adam asked Lawrence, "because if it's not we can stop." He said quickly. The last thing Adam wanted was to make Lawrence feel uncomfortable or unwelcome.

Lawrence watched Adam, "no, if I can stay I think I want to stay." He said, "I just want to kiss you for a little while, that okay Bruce?" He asked the other man, looking over at him. Lawrence didn't want to feel the wrath of jealous Bruce. 

Bruce nodded his head, "that's okay. The couch really isn't the place for us, we might need more space. Bedroom?" He suggested, looking at the two of them.

Adam was nervous, of course he was. The idea of taking Lawrence to bed with them was equally exhilarating and terrifying. He didn't want to disappoint Lawrence. What if he wasn't good in bed? What if he did something that Lawrence didn't like? He was always anxious about new things. New people.

"Yeah, that's okay," Adam replied after a moment of thought. "Even when we get there, can we go slow?" He asked, voice growing quiet as his confidence started to leave him.

Lawrence kissed Adam's cheek and took his hand in his again, rubbing the back of it gently with his thumb. "Of course. We'll go slow." He said softly, "we'll do whatever you need, I promise Adam. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

Adam nodded, "I know, you guys are great. I'm still a little nervous, but we'll be okay. No matter what we decide to do." He replied, then turned away to kiss Bruce's cheek. "Let's go to bed," he said and got up.

After Adam stood up, the other two followed him, exchanging looks as they all went to the bedroom. Adam went in and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at the other two. 

Lawrence was the first one on the bed, right next to Adam and pulling him into a kiss. His hand was on Adam's cheek, tenderly touching his skin to comfort him, hopefully ease his nerves. The kiss was slow, explorative, they weren't in any rush. 

Adam found out that Lawrence was a good kisser. Yeah, Bruce was a good kisser, but Lawrence was _better_. Adam just had to make sure not to tell Bruce that. Lawrence's kisses took Adam's breath away. They were intense and passionate, and Lawrence was always so touchy when he kissed. Adam always felt Lawrence's hands on him somewhere. When his hands weren't on his cheek or holding his chin, a hand was holding his, or holding his wrist.

Adam _loved_ Lawrence's kisses. 

They finally pulled apart, Adam taking a few breaths. He looked at Lawrence, then at Bruce who was watching them kiss from the doorframe. 

Adam chuckled, "like what you see?" He asked, "if you get your ass over here, you can get in on the action too." He said, watching as Bruce walked over to the bed. 

Bruce sat on the other side, once again sandwiching Adam between him and Lawrence. "I know, but you looked like you were enjoying yourself." He hummed as he pulled Adam in for a lingering kiss. 

Adam pulled away from the kiss, "yeah. He really knows what he's doing." He replied, blushing a little when he felt Bruce's hand on his thigh. 

"I bet," Bruce said, kissing Adam's neck and watching Lawrence. "I bet you really know how to use that mouth, huh Lawrence?" Bruce continued, kissing Adam's neck more.

Lawrence felt a little overwhelmed, but he was definitely up for this. It was just so _hot_ seeing Adam like this. He didn't think Adam would be so submissive. "Yeah, I know how to use my mouth, but something tells me that Kovic here is better with his." He replied, shifting a little in his spot as he watched Bruce move a hand under Adam's shirt. 

Bruce hummed, smirking and nibbling on Adam's ear. "Oh yeah, Adam really knows how to use his mouth." He said. "We have to work him up to that, though. Tease him a little. Kovic's a sucker for foreplay." He said, kissing down Adam's neck again and touching his stomach more. "Aren't you baby?" He muttered against his skin.

Adam's skin was flushed from arousal and slight embarrassment. He wasn't used to someone else watching him, but he had to admit that he was really liking it. "Yeah... I love that stuff." He admitted, letting out a soft moan when Bruce's fingers teased one of his nipples. 

Bruce hummed, "I can tell baby, I'll make sure to get you eager to please Lawrence." He replied, then pulled back to take Adam's shirt off. 

Lawrence watched, only partially listening to what Bruce was saying. He watched Bruce take Adam's shirt off, and all he could think about was marking up Adam's creamy pale skin. He watched him for a few seconds, taking in the sight. Yeah, he'd seen Adam without a shirt before, but this was different. He could see the blush in his skin, and Lawrence wanted to _touch_ and _taste_.

"Can I?" Lawrence asked Adam as he shifted closer, reaching out to touch his newly exposed skin.

Adam nodded, "y-yeah, you can." He said breathlessly, already turned on from just having Lawrence there. Lawrence watching him and _wanting_ to touch him.

Bruce watched them, kissing at Adam's neck as Lawrence ran his hands over Adam's skin. Lawrence was gentle with Adam, not sure what was okay or not. He was slow, running his hands over Adam's stomach before moving his fingers to his nipples. 

"Lawrence please," Adam said as Lawrence touched him, panting quietly and blushing from all the attention and touches. "You can touch me more..." 

Bruce kissed Adam's shoulder, watching Lawrence. "Yeah Lawrence, he wants to feel it. He's not made of glass, you can touch him more than that." He said, then sucked a mark into Adam's skin, making Adam gasp quietly. "He likes it when you leave marks, too. Just make sure they can't be seen on camera." Bruce continued, kissing over the mark before sucking another one into Adam's skin.

Lawrence felt like he was having sensory overload. Adam's skin was so soft under his fingers, and Bruce's gaze was so intense. They locked eyes when Bruce sucked another mark into Adam's skin, and that made Lawrence let out a small groan. He could only imagine how pretty Adam's skin would look covered in hickies.

Lawrence pinched Adam's nipples gently, watching him squirm and gasp in Bruce's hold. He was _perfect_. Everything that Lawrence had imagined wasn't good enough compared to the sight in front of him. They had barely started and Adam already had a desperate look to him .

Lawrence leaned forward and kissed him, hands still on his chest. Bruce watched, kissing at Adam's shoulder and neck as he moved a hand to the front of Adam's pants. Adam let out a small gasp, breaking his kiss with Lawrence to lean back against Bruce. 

"B-Bruce..." He stuttered, panting quietly to try to catch his breath. Bruce was barely touching Adam and he already felt so wound up. "C-come on, keep that up and I might come in my pants." He muttered, cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red for a few moments. 

Bruce smirked, kissing over the scattered marks already forming on Adam's skin. "Yeah baby?" He replied, "just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" He muttered, voice gentle as he kissed Adam's cheek. 

"I will," Adam replied, then moved a hand to Lawrence's hair and pulled him into another kiss. He moaned against Lawrence's lips as he kissed him. Bruce was making Adam feel so good. The more attention he got from his boyfriends, the less nervous he felt. 

After a few moments of kissing, Adam let Lawrence pull away. "I think you guys are both a little over dressed." Adam said to Bruce and Lawrence. "Come on, I want to touch you guys too." Adam continued, "I want to play with Lawrence's chest." He said. 

Lawrence gave him a look. "You want to play with my chest? Why?" He asked Adam and pulled away.

Adam shrugged, "I don't know. I like your chest. Not like this will be the first time I've seen it." He replied, looking back at Lawrence. 

Lawrence smirked at Adam, "okay, you have a point." He said and took off his shirt, then tossed it to the floor. Lawrence adjusted his glasses again, then looked at Adam and pressed close to him, pulling him into another kiss. 

Bruce kissed at Adam's neck more, moving his hands over Adam's sides as he watched them kiss. Normally, Bruce would've been jealous seeing Adam with someone else, but this was different. Bruce really liked watching Adam and Lawrence kiss. He could see Adam melt against Lawrence, wanting to get closer to him. Bruce let him, content with taking a back seat to the scene that was playing out in front of him. 

Lawrence and Adam kissed, desperate and _hungry_. Lawrence had wanted to kiss Adam like this for _years_. The feelings he had for Adam definitely weren't platonic before, and they sure as hell weren't now. Lawrence closed his eyes, kissing Adam deeply, lips and tongues joining together, mindful of their teeth. 

They both pulled apart, panting for breath. Adam was the first to act again, pressing close to Lawrence and running his hands over his skin, fingers running over his stomach and chest. Lawrence liked the touch, Adam's touch was gentle but had so much intensity. Adam made Lawrence gasp, his fingers rubbing over Lawrence's chest as their lips met again eagerly. 

Bruce watched, enjoying how they both looked together, just kissing and enjoying the skin that was currently exposed. Bruce hadn't told Adam this, but he liked watching. He was a little voyeristic, and he couldn't help that he was getting hard at the sight of his boyfriends making out and touching each other. Bruce took off his shirt, then rubbed a hand over his growing arousal. 

Okay, he admitted that this was pretty hot. 

Meanwhile, Adam pulled away from another kiss him and Lawrence shared. He was panting, skin flushed from all of the attention. "L-Lawrence, we can speed this up a little." He said breathlessly, reaching for his pants. "That okay with you?" He asked.

"Of course." Lawrence replied, swallowing as he looked down at Adam's hands on his crotch, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. "God, been dreaming of this for years," Lawrence breathed, watching Adam. 

Bruce was the first one to speak up, "yeah? What did you dream about?" He asked, smirking a little and shifting right behind Adam. "Did you dream about how his mouth would feel on your cock? How it would feel to tug on his hair as he blew you?" He replied, voice low as he stared at Lawrence.

Lawrence and Adam both let out groans, and it didn't help that Bruce was now unzipping Adam's jeans and tugging them down impatiently. Adam bit his lip, wiggling out of the jeans. He watched Bruce toss them to the ground, then heard him speak again. 

"I want to hear it Lawrence, what did you fantasize about before we were all together?" Bruce was insistent, and Adam just wanted this to go _faster_. Bruce's dirty talk got him so riled up, so desperate. 

Lawrence watched them both and swallowed, he never thought Bruce would be this dominant in bed. He didn't think that Bruce was into dirty talk, but he could see why. Adam reacted so _beautifully_ whenever Bruce muttered something in his ears. "I always thought about Adam's mouth." He admitted, blushing a little himself as he watched Adam lick his lips.

"My mouth?" Adam replied and watched Lawrence, leaning closer and pulling Lawrence's jeans down a little.

Lawrence shifted his hips, letting Adam pull his jeans down more. "Yeah, fuck, you have a great mouth. I see you stuff things in it all the time, bite your nails and chew on pens. Did you know you lick your lips and bite them when you're nervous? It makes them all red and puffy," he panted out, watching Adam, then looking at Bruce, who was smirking at him.

"Come on baby," Bruce whispered, nibbling on Adam's ear. "Show him how good your mouth is." He said, then sat back so he could watch them. 

Adam looked over at Bruce, "you won't feel left out?" He asked quietly, biting his lip a little and panting quietly. 

"No, I won't. I like watching you two together. You both are so _beautiful_ together." Bruce replied, unzipping his own jeans and pushing them and his boxers down, freeing his cock and stroking himself slowly. "Besides, I know you like putting on a show, baby. You like the attention." He said.

Adam swallowed, then nodded his head and glanced down at the sheets. "I do..." He admitted, then sat between Lawrence's thigh and gently pushed him to lay back on the bed. "Don't worry, Lawrence. I'll make you feel good." He said, hands going to Lawrence's boxers and pulling them just enough to take his cock out. 

Adam licked his lips again, and that alone was driving Lawrence crazy. He shifted to lay between his thighs, stroking Lawrence's cock slowly. 

Lawrence let out a groan, moving a hand to Adam's hair and watching him. He looked so good with Lawrence's cock in his hand. He would have to remember that for when he was alone. He still couldn't believe this was happening, even with Adam's hand on his dick. It still seemed like it was a dream.

"Fuck, c-come on baby," Bruce said, watching them both and stroking himself. "Use your pretty mouth on him." He encouraged, then spat in his hand and stroked himself more.

"I can help you with that, you know." Lawrence said and watched Bruce, motioning him over with the hand that wasn't in Adam's hair. 

Bruce smirked, "okay," he said and shifted next to him, moaning lowly when he felt Lawrence's hand knock his away, then started stroking him. "I always thought you had great hands." Bruce said, panting and looking at Lawrence. 

Lawrence smirked, "I hear that a lot." He replied, then groaned as Adam licked slowly at the head of his cock. "O-oh fuck, Adam..." He said breathlessly, looking away from Bruce and down at Adam, who looked absolutely _sinful_. Lawrence's cock was pressed against his lips, Adam's tongue peeking out to lick at the head. 

Bruce watched, "that's right baby, show you how good you are." He said, moaning quietly as Lawrence stroked him more. 

Adam was a sight, cheeks dusted with pink and lips beginning to get puffy from all the kissing. He licked at Lawrence's cock a few more times, then slowly took him into his mouth. Adam liked the feeling of a cock in his mouth, and Lawrence had such a nice Dick. It stretched his lips, making Adam moan lowly as he started to bob his head slowly. He pressed his tongue against the under side of Lawrence's dick, sucking around him as he slowly moved his mouth up and down.

"O-oh fuck Adam, fuck your mouth feels so _good_." Lawrence moaned, his hand tightening in Adam's hair. Lawrence tried desperately to stroke Bruce, but he was having a hard time focusing on anything that wasn't Adam's amazing mouth. 

Bruce noticed and let Lawrence stop. "Don't worry about me, enjoy it." Bruce murmured, watching as Adam slowly took more of Lawrence's cock into his mouth. 

Lawrence moaned and now had both his hands in Adam's hair, gasping quietly as Adam took more into his mouth. "Fuck, d-don't choke okay?" Lawrence managed to say.

"Don't worry," Bruce said in Lawrence's ear, then grazed his teeth over it. "Adam hardly ever chokes." 

Lawrence just groaned in response as Adam bobbed his head faster, holding Lawrence's thighs apart as he took more into his mouth. Adam moaned quietly around the cock in his mouth, closing his eyes and finally taking all of Lawrence's cock into his mouth, swallowing around him before pulling off. 

Lawrence's thighs trembled under Adam's hands from how _good_ it felt, feet pressing into the bed as he held Adam's hair tighter. "Fuck, d-do that again." He said.

"You know," Bruce said, "he likes it when you fuck his throat." He said, "just try it." He continued and kissed at Lawrence's neck, hand trailing over his stomach and chest, making Lawrence gasp at the feeling. 

Adam shuddered, moaning quietly as he bobbed his head more. Lawrence was hesitant, but he carefully rolled his hips, groaning as he felt Adam moan around his cock. Adam's mouth felt incredible. Lawrence did it again with more confidence, fucking into his mouth slowly. 

Adam moaned, eyes rolling back a little as he bobbed his head faster, swallowing around Lawrence every time he fucked into his throat. 

"S-shit, I'm going to come," Lawrence warned, but continued to fuck into Adam's mouth. 

Adam made a sound and pulled off of him, panting for breath. "D-don't come, I think I want you to fuck me." He said, watching Lawrence before looking at Bruce. "Is that okay?" He asked Bruce, licking his lips.

Bruce watched him and smirked. "Of course. I think I'd like to watch that too." He agreed, looking between Adam and Lawrence. They both looked so debauched, skin flushed as they panted, trying to calm down enough for the main event. 

"Think you can finger me while Lawrence catches his breath?" Adam asked Bruce and crawled over to him, then kissed him. 

Bruce moaned quietly and moved a hand to the back of his head, kissing Adam deeply before pulling back. "I think I can manage that." He said, shifting to grab lube and condoms from the night stand by the bed. 

Adam laid next to Lawrence and smiled at him, feeling a little shy. "You doing okay still?" He asked him gently. "Because of this isn't okay, we can do something else..." He said before Lawrence pulled him into another kiss.

"Of course it's okay," Lawrence muttered against his lips, then pulled back to look at him. "Look Adam, I've wanted to do stuff with you before, and I never dreamed that any of this would happen."

"Hey," Bruce said, "are you saying I was never in any of your fantasies?" He asked and chuckled, spreading Adam's thighs.

Lawrence chuckled, "no! I never said that. I never thought of the three of us together." He replied, "anything involving more than one person was too much for me to imagine when I jerked off." Lawrence continued as he watched Bruce and Adam.

"Wow," Adam replied, "you really know how to make a girl feel special." He deadpanned, then looked at Bruce. "Come on Bruce," he whined. "Hurry up, I wanted his dick in me twenty minutes ago." He said.

Bruce sighed and rubbed lube over his fingers, raising an eyebrow. "Baby, just because we aren't doing that kind of play right now doesn't mean you can act like a brat." He replied, then shifted between Adam's legs more and rubbed a finger over his hole.

Adam gasped, body shuddering from the feeling. "Okay, fine. I'll save that for next time. Then you can spank me for it," he replied, groaning as Bruce pressed a finger inside him.

Lawrence watched them, eyes wide. He was partially listening to their banter, but as he watched them, he knew he couldn't wait to be inside Adam. He leaned closer to Adam, kissing at his neck and running his hand over his chest and stomach.

Adam was letting out soft sounds, breathy moans and quiet whimpers as Bruce fingered him. He always loved Bruce's hands, but God Lawrence's hands always looked so good. Sure, Bruce had nice hands, but he should've asked Lawrence to finger him open. He moaned at the thought. He had to make sure to ask him to do that next time. 

Bruce watched them both and groaned quietly, biting his lip as he pressed a second finger into Adam. He loved watching Adam's reactions as he prepped him. Bruce loved Adam's small gasps, how his thighs would tremble when he found his sweet spot. He loved making Adam feel _good_ , and he could tell Lawrence liked making him feel good too. 

This really was such a good decision.

Bruce watched them, watched as Lawrence pulled Adam into a kiss. Bruce smirked, moving his fingers in deeper to press against Adam's prostate. 

Adam moaned against Lawrence's lips, then pulled away from their kiss to look at Bruce. "O-oh fuck, Bruce please, do that again." He begged, panting for breath and licking at his puffy, abused lips. 

Bruce watched him, "of course. How can I say no when you look so good?" He asked, rubbing his fingers over Adam's sweet spot. 

There it was, Adam's breathy moans and trembling thighs. Bruce loved watching him when he was like this. Lawrence was still holding him close, but watching in awe at how Adam reacted to the stimulation. Adam was the kind of guy that could make money doing this for a living. Yeah, he was on camera, but during sex he looked _incredible_. His skin was flushed from all of the excitement, lips puffy from sucking Lawrence's cock, eyes glazed over with pupils wide and black. Adam looked good enough to eat. Lawrence almost wanted to lean down and suck his cock, just to hear Adam cry out and pull on Lawrence's hair.

Bruce added another finger, watching Adam groan quietly at the stretch. "Don't worry Adam, you'll be ready for Lawrence's cock soon," he promised, watching Adam for a few moments before slowly moving his fingers in and out of him. Bruce could tell that Adam was getting impatient, so wound up from all the stimulation, excited from all of the attention he was getting. 

Adam felt like he was losing his mind. Bruce's fingers felt so good, and Lawrence's hands on his skin was something he really loved. Lawrence's hands made him feel grounded and safe, and he no longer felt weird about this. He was still a little overwhelmed, but sex with Bruce was always a little overwhelming. Lawrence added to that, but Lawrence also made him feel grounded, just from the soft touches and kisses. 

Bruce moved his fingers faster, watching Adam moan and spread his legs more. "You look so good baby," he panted, watching Adam as he continued to thrust his fingers into him, wet squelching making Adam blush brighter. "You ready for Lawrence?" He asked, slowing down his fingers and looking at Adam. 

Adam nodded and looked up at Bruce. "Yeah, I'm ready. Please," he begged, looking at Lawrence. "Please, I want you..." He said, pulling Lawrence into another kiss. "Fuck me," he moaned against Lawrence's lips.

The kiss was slow, just savoring the moment before pulling away. They looked at each other, breathing hard with blush in their cheeks. Adam reached up and took his glasses off. "That okay?" He asked.

Lawrence nodded his head. "Yeah, I can see you at this distance." He said and smiled, then kissed his cheek. "How do you want to do this?" He asked, looking between Bruce and Adam. 

Adam blushed and stayed quiet, shifting in his place as he glanced at Bruce, giving the other man a questioning look. 

Bruce thought about it. "I think I want to watch Lawrence fuck you. I want to hear you moan, so I think I'll just watch." He replied, looking at Adam first, then to Lawrence. "You guys okay with that?"

Adam was fine with it. He liked it when Bruce watched. He wasn't a stranger to Bruce watching him jack off or use a toy on himself. Adam knew how much Bruce liked watching, and he knew Bruce had to be eager to watch Lawrence fuck him. "I'm okay with that." Adam finally spoke up.

Lawrence nodded in agreement. "Me too." He said, "I expect to hear constant commentary from you, Bruce. I'm sure you can't keep quiet anyway while you watch us fuck." He replied, "especially from how you were just watching Adam blow me."

Bruce let out a low chuckle, leaning back on the pillows by the headboard and lazily stroking his cock. "Of course. You know me, being quiet isn't exactly my thing." He replied, "now, we gonna keep talking or are you going to give Adam what he wants? He's getting antsy." Bruce said and looked at Adam, who was shifting uncomfortably as they talked. 

"I think you're right." Lawrence said, leaning closer to Adam and carefully pushing him on the bed. "I think he is getting a little desperate, aren't you baby?" He asked, looking down at Adam.

Adam was on his back looking up at him, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah, I want it so bad." He replied, voice on the verge of whining with how desperate he felt. His hips squirmed unconsciously against the bed as he looked up at Lawrence.

Lawrence smirked, lightly slapping Adam's thigh as he spread his legs for Lawrence. "Come on, hands and knees." He said, watching Adam and licking his lips. "I think that's how I want you. That okay with you baby?" He made sure to ask. Lawrence didn't want to make Adam uncomfortable with any of his requests. He wanted to make Adam feel _good_ , and he could tell that his dominant tone seemed to be effecting Adam in a positive way. 

Bruce spoke up. "Adam likes it when he's on his hands and knees. Don't you baby? Do you want Lawrence to bruise your hips? Want him to fuck you _hard_?" He asked, groaning quietly as he stroked himself slowly and watched Adam get on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Lawrence. 

Adam nodded his head, panting softly as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah... F-fuck me hard Lawrence. I want all of that. I like it when I can see marks." He breathed, voice quiet and small as he tried to control his desperation. "Please," his broken voice begged, wiggling his hips for emphasis. 

Lawrence smirked, "of course, baby. I could never say no to that." He said, reaching for the lube and squirting some into his palm. He warmed it up in his hand before stroking himself slowly, cock still slick from Adam's mouth. "Fuck, you ready for me baby?" He asked, wiping his hand on the sheets before putting his hands on his hips, biting his lip as he looked down at Adam's ass. Lawrence felt like he was going to pass out if he had to wait any longer. 

"I'm ready! Please Lawrence I need it. I-I need you so bad." Adam whined in response, pushing his hips back and grinding himself against Lawrence's slick cock. The movement made them both gasp, and Adam felt even more frenzied. He was so _close_ to being fucked by Lawrence's cock. He needed him _now_. "Come on!"

Lawrence rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly. "You're so impatient. Is he always like this Bruce?" He asked the other man, who was watching intently. 

"Yeah. He's an impatient brat when he doesn't get what he wants, but we're working on that. Aren't we baby?" Bruce replied, and Adam answered with a grunt. "He's just a little desperate, all that grinding is just driving him crazy. Not to mention he _loves_ it when he's being watched." Bruce continued, stroking his cock slowly and panting quietly. 

"Yeah? Guess I can give you what you want." Lawrence replied, hands gripping Adam's ass and spreading him apart. He swallowed, then slowly pushed the head of his cock against Adam's stretched rim. 

Adam gasped sharply, trying to push his hips back against Lawrence's cock inpatiently. He whined when Lawrence wasn't having it. Adam finally stilled, which prompted Lawrence to start slowly pushing into him.

Lawrence moaned, low and quiet as he pressed into Adam's hole. "Fuck, you feel so good," Lawrence muttered, moving his hands back to Adam's hips and gripping them tightly. Adam liked marks, loved bruises from his lovers, so of course Lawrence was going to give that to him. Who was he to refuse the beautiful man underneath him taking his cock so _well_? 

"He was made for this," Bruce said. "He loves to be fucked, loves it anywhere, no matter who is around." He muttered, stroking his cock. "Remember that time we fucked in the back seat of you car in the parking lot?" He said to Adam, then chuckled at the broken moan Adam let out as Lawrence pressed into him completely, slowly grinding into him.

Lawrence groaned, looking at Bruce and panting as he tried to let Adam adjust. "Yeah? Was he loud?" Lawrence asked, smirking at the thought. _He could just imagine Adam spread out in the back seat of his nice car, trying to muffle his cries as Bruce fucked into him._ "I bet he was so overwhelmed he cried."

Bruce stroked himself faster, free hand trailing over his thigh. "Yeah. Fucking cried and begged to come. I told him he looked so pretty riding my cock, that anyone could _see_ us, and that made him come without me even having to touch him." 

Adam whined at the memory, grinding back against Lawrence's cock impatiently and choosing not to speak up. He wanted to enjoy this for a little while, and he hoped that Bruce's dirty mouth wasn't going to make him come before he was ready to. Bruce had a way with words, and with enough dirty talk Adam could get off with next to no help. 

What was even better was when Lawrence _finally_ started moving his hips. Adam whined at the slow drag of Lawrence's cock, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in. Lawrence groaned at the sensation, Adam's hot insides gripping at his cock _just right_. Adam moaned quietly, sounds muffled in his arms.

"Fuck, you feel so _good_." Lawrence said, voice a low growl as he moved his hips slowly. Lawrence enjoyed slowly thrusting into Adam. He loved the feeling of Adam's hole tightening around him, Lawrence knew that Adam wanted him to go faster. "Does it feel good baby?" 

Adam replied with a whine, and it was almost absurd. That sound coming out of a big guy like Adam. He towered over others easily, but yet he was so _submissive_ , like he lived for being on his hands and knees. "S-so good. Please go faster." Adam finally spoke up, voice breathless and broken as he tried to move his hips back against Lawrence's cock more. 

"No baby, don't move." Bruce chimed in, watching Adam try to move his hips. Bruce was stroking himself move, eyes half lidded as he watched his boyfriends slowly fuck. Bruce loved the desperation on Adam's face, he looked close to tears from the pace that Lawrence had set. 

Lawrence help Adam's hips tighter, keeping him still and smirking at the whimper that Adam let out. Lawrence knew Adam's skin would bruise, but the color would look so _pretty_ against his skin. Lawrence started thrusting into him faster. Now he wanted to hear Adam get loud, wanted his whimpers to become cries of pleasure. He knew Adam was going to be loud if he treated him right.

"That's it Lawrence, fuck him." Bruce said, panting as he stroked himself faster. His breathing was hard, skin flushed. He wasn't going to last much longer with the way Adam looked under Lawrence. "He wants it Lawrence, come on. Give it to him."

Adam whimpered underneath him. "Please Lawrence, I need more." He said, voice small as he gripped the sheets underneath him.

Lawrence panted but didn't reply, instead he just started moving his hips faster. Adam moaned louder, back arching beautifully as Lawrence fucked into him, gripping his hips tightly. Lawrence was going to give Adam what he wanted, he couldn't refuse him.

Adam was moaning louder now, face red as he panted for breath between his stuttering gasps and moans. "L-Lawrence." He choked out as Lawrence moved his hips faster, groaning at the sound of their skin slapping together. Adam loved the feeling of hands on his hips, bruising and harsh. "Please...." Adam whimpered out. 

Bruce loved hearing Adam beg. "Come on baby," Bruce said and shifted closer to Adam. He was on his knees now, jacking himself off by Adam's face. "Beg for me and be a good boy. Let me come all over that pretty face of yours." He grunted, panting as he stroked himself more. 

Adam looked up at Bruce, eyes barely open as he panted for breath. "Please," he moaned out, letting out more broken sounds as Lawrence thrusted into him more. "I-I'll be good Bruce." He replied, looking up at him and opening his mouth, tongue licking over his puffy red lips. 

Bruce watched him and groaned as he came, splattering it over Adam's flushed cheeks and puffy lips. Bruce moaned quietly, stroking himself a few more times before he sat back, panting heavily. Adam moaned, licking the mess off of his lips eagerly and moaning louder as Lawrence fucked him harder, slamming his hips into him. 

Lawrence felt like something in his brain short circuited, he sure didn't think Bruce was going to _come all over Adam's face_. God, he couldn't handle it much longer. That was hotter than anything he ever witnessed in porn. 

He knew it was because it was with Bruce and Adam.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." Lawrence choked out, hips moving erratically and making Adam moan louder. They were both too far gone. Adam had begun moving his hips back against Lawrence's cock, hole fluttering around him _deliciously_. 

A few more thrusts and Lawrence was done. He let out a broken sound as he came, hips stuttering inside Adam as he filled him up with his come. Adam shuddered at the feeling, panting as he reached down to stroke himself. Lawrence was going to help, but by the time he flipped Adam onto his back, he splattered his stomach with come. 

Lawrence stared down at Adam, vision a little blurry. He could see come drip out of Adam's hole, making him groan. He had to _remember_ that for later. All of that for later. 

Lawrence collapsed onto the bed, and they were all a panting mess of jumbled limbs, barely able to fit in the bed when they were all sprawled out. Bruce left at some point, getting off of the bed and heading out of the room. Lawrence looked back at Adam, who looked like he was on the verge of sleep, chest still heaving. 

"Hey, you okay Adam?" Lawrence asked gently, petting Adam's face and grimacing at the tacky feeling of come on his face. Adam looked absolutely _wrecked_.

Adam nodded his head, chuckling breathlessly as he looked at Lawrence with bleary eyes. "Yeah. Fuck, I'm better that okay." He muttered. "Fucking fantastic." He replied, then looked up at the ceiling until Bruce came back in the room with water and wash clothes. 

"Come on, gotta clean up a little and we can all go to sleep." Bruce said, sitting on the bed and handing Lawrence a washcloth. Bruce looked down at smiled, then wiped off his face with the wet cloth. "Hey kovic, you doing fine?" He asked him.

Adam laughed quietly and closed his eyes as Bruce cleaned off his face. "Yeah, but did you have to come all over my face? I had my mouth open for a reason you know." He replied, giggling when Bruce cleaned off his stomach.

Bruce chuckled and smiled down at Adam. "It was a spur of the moment thing." He replied, then ran a hand through Adam's damp hair. "Sorry bout that." 

"It's fine." Adam replied, "now hurry up. I need cuddles and sleep." Adam ordered, making the other two men chuckle.

Lawrence smiled, listening to their banter. He really did love them. They were everything he ever wanted and more. "You weren't kidding, he does get pretty demanding." Lawrence said to Bruce. 

"Yeah, now you see why he gets punished." Bruce replied and finished cleaning Adam off, then handed them both water. "Now drink up."

Adam drank some water and shifted onto his side. "I'm right here you know." He replied, "now get me my boxers so I can fucking sleep without my dick hanging out." 

"Fine, fine." Bruce said, feigning annoyance as he grabbed Adam's boxers and got them for him. "Here you go baby."

"Thanks." Adam replied and slid them on while the other two got dressed appropriately. "Now are you coming to bed, Lawrence? We can all fit." Adam replied and yawned, getting under the covers. "I mean, like a really tight fit, but that's fine. And please, no jokes about my ass being a 'tight fit' right now." He muttered.

Both of them laughed and crawled into bed. They all exchanged gentle kisses and lingering touches, eventually falling asleep in a confusing pile of limbs that was still sort of comfortable. 

As comfortable as three grown men could be in a queen sized bed, that is. At least it felt more complete, Adam loved them all being smushed together. It was nice. 

Made him feel a little more whole. 

_Adam loved his boys._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and hit me up on [Tumblr!](Http://kittykatkovic.tumblr.com)


End file.
